A Pokespe Vacation!
by TheMightyGold
Summary: The dexholders from Kanto- Unova decide to go on a cruise! Read to find out the hilarious events that come one after another!
1. Chapter 1

_A Pokespe Vacation_

 ** _BTW, If you have read A Night with Red, then I'm telling you now: That was a What If story. It doesn't count with this. You'll see why. I do not own Pokémon._**

 ** _Green's POV:_**

 _We all decided to go on a cruise after a year of working our buts of. It was mainly Blue's thinking and Platinum's money that lead us to this. By the way, I am not intentionally trying to sound greedy when I say her money. She just decided to pay for us._

 _After 2 hours of waiting, we finally got to the ship. "Greenie, could you please carry my luggage, I'm getting tired," Blue said trying to butter me up. I moaned, and then took her bags along with mine. "So tell me again why you've decided to place certain people in certain rooms?" Blue looked at me for a moment then started laughing. "Green, it's because I want to see some relationships after this trip." I raised an eyebrow, and then pulled out my novel. "You are such a pesky woman."_

 ** _Blue's POV:_**

 _I organized our rooms. Red, Green, Yellow, and I are on deck 6. Gold, Crystal, Silver, and Emerald are one deck 8. Ruby, Sapphire, Black, and White are on deck 10. And last but not least, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum are on deck 5. Some people are in the same room as others for various reasons. "Ok Greenie, our room is right here. Inside were 2 beds, a flat screen TV, a sofa, a beautiful bathroom, and Red and Yellow._

 ** _Red's POV:_**

 _"Why are there two beds?" I asked Blue. She was the one who organized this, even though it was a bad idea. "So we can sleep together of course." She childishly said while putting her shoulder on mine. I feel like this might be one of the worst trips ever._

 _ **Yellow's POV** :_

 _We would h-have to sleep together? I've never slept with Red before. What was Blue thinking? What is Red-san doesn't want me to sleep with him? I'm so confused!_

 ** _Gold's POV:_**

 _So I'm in a room with Super Serious Gal, Emo Sensei, and Shorty the kid. The only problem is, well that's just it. "Gold, please try to behave yourself on this vacation. I don't want you to cause trouble for other people on the ship." I rolled my eyes. "Why do you have to be so damn serious? I'll be fine, so just have fun." I told her. "Yeah Crys, you look like you need a break." She turned to Silver, who just watched us. "Don't look at me; this is between you and those two idiots." Emerald and I gave him a glare. He turned back to what he was doing, and left us to keep talking. "Alright, but promise me you won't cause trouble." We both raised our right hands. After she finished packing, she left to grab a bite. Silver and Emerald followed, and I went somewhere else for my plans._

 ** _Crystal's POV:_**

 _"Do you think Gold would be alright?" I asked Silver and Emerald. Silver chuckled. "I doubt it. He is probably executing a scheme right now." Hearing that, I realized that is something he would be doing right about now. I quickly got out of my seat, but Emerald quickly grabbed me. "Crystal, this is a stress free vacation. We don't want you to be a cranky Ursaring." He was right. I sat back down and pulled out my pokegear. I received a text from Pearl. "Put on your swimming clothes at meet me at the pool." I read. Silver and Emerald both had a puzzled look on their faces. "I'll see you guys later." I said before leaving._


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is Chapter 2. FWI, I skipped Silver and Emerald because… I don't want to spoil it._**

 ** _Ruby's POV:_**

 _"This room is so fabulous!" I blurted out. Sapphire and Black moaned. "Prissy boy, just don't start leaving your girly glitter everywhere, "Sapphire said. Black jumped on his bed, and then he realized something. "Why, do we only have two beds in this room!?" Black yelled. White ran in with shock. Sapphire was about to pull her hair out, and I was about to throw the TV. I called Blue and asked her why we only had two beds. "It's because I wanted to. Plus, you get to share with Sapphire. Isn't that amazing?" I blushed and gave myself a face palm. "If I don't come back alive after tonight, then I'm going to haunt you." She laughed. "See you when that time comes."_

 ** _Sapphire's POV:_**

 _"Put your swim clothes on and meet me at the pool. Bring Black over too. We are going to prank Crystal." Pearl sent me a message on my pokegear. I smiled at the text, and called for Black. "Black, put your swim clothes on, cause we gonna prank Crystal." Black jumped out of bed. He suddenly had is swim trunks and no shirt. "How did you change so fast?" I asked in shock. "Don't worry about, let's go now." I changed and headed out._

 ** _Black's POV:_**

 _Sapphire and I headed out the door. I am rushing before Crystal gets there, so I can't talk right now._

 ** _Emerald's POV:_**

 _"Silver, we need to find out what she is going to do, because this could be a trap." He nodded his head in agreement. He ran back to our room. When we opened the door, we saw…._

 ** _Silver's POV:_**

 _"Zo my God!" what I saw, was what I was not suppose to see. My eyes were burning. I saw Crystal drinking the expensive water that cost $7! Ha, readers just got trolled. Anyway, "I thought you were going to the pool?" Crystal giggled. "Well," she said._

 _*Flash Back*_

 ** _Pearl's POV:_**

 _"Alright, on the count of three, we push her." I saw Crystal walking by the pool. Gold was standing behind me. "3!" I yelled. Crystal walked back because she dropped some change. I tried to stop, but the water was slippery. Sapphire and Black came running. Gold and I bumped into them, and we all dropped in the pool. Unfortunately, Green was walking by with his novel. Let's just saw, he and his book might need to dry off._


	3. Chapter 3

**I am deeply sorry the wait of chapter 3. I have been very busy lately with school and final exams. Please enjoy this. I don't own Pokémon!**

 **Silver's POV:**

"So basically, they happened to run out to push you at the wrong time." I said, not in a surprised tone. Crystal nodded in a yes. "It was really dumb of them to even plan that," she said. I rolled my eyes. Emerald just started laughing his butt off while rolling on the floor. A few seconds later, Gold came in drenched. Emerald opened his mouth. "So how was your"- Gold cut him off by throwing his wet shirt at him. "Ewe," Emerald stressed while trying to get the shirt off. When Gold passed by me, he told me "I was next". What is that suppose to mean.

 **Diamond's POV:**

Lady was sitting beside me eating lunch with White and Ruby. "This is good!" Ruby blurted. Lady gave him that look that says use your inside voice. White and Lady both tried a nibble of their hamburgers. "It's good, but I prefer Diamond's cooking." She said. I blush a little because I was being complimented. "What waz that? Zee cooking waz not what you expect?" A man yelled as he came towards us. He was the main chef. "It needs a little more flavor." I tried to correct him. "You, me, cooking contest, tomorrow, atz noon!" he raged. He stomped away in anger, causing people to back away from him.

 **Red's POV:**

Yellow and I went up the top to play basketball. Ruby and White were already up there. "Ruby, I didn't know you could play basketball," I said in surprise. "It's something that normally boys would do…" Yellow added. "Do you guys think I'm that girly?" He asked. "Mostly," White spoke in truth. "How about we play a game?"I asked. Ruby was raring to go.

 **Yellow's POV:**

I have played a little basketball when I was disguised as a boy, although, I wasn't very good at it. I shot the ball in the hoop and scored us. The next turn, Red passed the ball, but to my face.

 **Whites POV:**

Yellow was slammed right in the face with the ball. She had a big print on her face, but no blood. Red said he was going to take her back to their room. I separated from Ruby after that in order to find…

 **Black's POV:**

"Ms. Prez, I can explain," I said to her. She figured me out to quick. "Another failed attempt at pranking someone?" she asked. I nodded silently. We headed back to the cabin to go dry off.

*The next day at 11:59 am*

 **Normal POV:**

The chef was ready to take out Diamond. He had a nice clean stove, while Diamond had the stove for "training". The chef mocked him and said "Good luck".

 **Green's POV:**

How did I get chosen to be a judge for this contest, I have no idea. I told Diamond that I would show no mercy, and that this would make the competition fair.

 **Diamond's POV:**

The chef had just finished cooking this fancy roasted chicken. Green took a bite. "Pretty good, I must say though. It needs more flavor." The chef remembered that was exactly what I said yesterday. Green took a bite out of my chicken. He froze and glared at me. "Are you trying to kill me?" he asked. I froze in shock. I don't know what went wrong, too much salt; did I put poison in there? He broke the silence after a minute. "Cause you know, it is a pain for me to smile big." HE did what he said. He started to eat the whole thing. The chef had his mouth wide open. "You will pay for thiz, if it iz the last thing I do. I will get my revenge…" he said in anger.

 **The end of the school year is a pain, so don't blame me if I don't post in a while. TheMightyGold signing o-**

 **Crystal: "Will you post again within a week?"**

 **Red: "Yeah because you got to let us know in advanced."**

 **Yes, I will be posting more frequently now. Now I am signing out**.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is TheMightyGlod bringing you chapter 4 of A Pokespe Vacation! If you haven't read my other stories such as Pokespe Survival Challenge, please do. Enjoy!**

 ***At night***

 **Silver's POV:**

I looked at Blue like she was crazy. They were playing a movie on the lido deck called Haunterbusters (Ghostbusters Pokémon style). "This movie has the worst actors," I said. I told her afterwards that I was going to bed.

In the room, I saw Gold on the floor. Crystal wanted to sleep alone. Emerald was sleeping on the couch bed. "He can't sleep with you?" I asked Crystal about Emerald. "I didn't want him to kick me in my sleep, so I just told him his 'bed' was the couch." I stared at Emerald, with a slight smile on my face. He looked like a baby sleeping in his cradle. I turned to my bed and turned the light off.

 ***12:13 at night.***

I heard a noise in Crystal's bed.

"Hey Crys, can I sleep with you, I'm cold…" It sounded like Gold.

"Sure, anything for you… just don't move around too much…"Crystal sound warily. I already had my pokegear recording this.

"Crystal, can I move closer to you? I'm still cold…" I silently laughed.

"Sure, and I bet if we cuddle up, we could stay warm..." Crystal said.

This was too funny.

I emailed this to Blue for her blackmail collection.

 **Red's POV:**

Yellow and I just came back from the Haunterbusters movie. It was ok. When we went in the room, we saw Blue and Green watching Everything Wrong with Haunterbusters. "Why are you guys awake?" I asked Blue. She raised an eyebrow. "So I can't spend quality time with my Greenie?" she said in a soft tone. "Don't call me that, pesky woman." Green said. He turned to me and said "Silver is on blackmail material patrol." I chuckled as I saw the video of Crystal and Gold.

 **Yellow's POV:**

They're so cute when they are sleepy. Gold and Crystal were sleep talking to each other, not realizing what they were doing. I giggled at the same time Red chuckled. The two began to hug in their sleep. It was too adorable.

 ***1:30 at night***

 **Black's POV:**

I was talking to Ruby while the Prez and Sapphire were sleeping. "So, let's talk about Sapphire," I said mischievously. Ruby gulped before he embraced himself. "Do you like Sapphire, and be 1000% honest." His eyes looked the other way, then back at me. "These are my true feelings:

Yes, she is a barbaric girl with the fists of a professional boxer…

However, she is the only wild girl ill ever meet who is so caring towards other people and Pokémon, and will always have fun.

She may not be the strongest educational wise, but she is clever and beautiful."

I had tears in my eyes. That was well said. Plus, I recorded it as proof, so now he has to confess to her.

I quickly came up with the excuse to use the restroom before he could get the chance for me to confess. _Smart_.

*In the morning*

 **Pearl's POV:**

Oh man, this had me cracking up! Crystal and Gold were hilarious! I can't even… HAHAHAHA… without even… HAHAHAHA!

 **Emerald's POV:**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

 **Crystal's POV:**

"I can't believe you would betray me like this, Silver!" I yelled. He just shrugged. "Gold, what were you doing in MY bed!?" He looked scared to death. "I don't know; I guess I was sleeping walking?" Gold said. I continued the video to find out that I allowed him. After that we… _what_?

 **Gold's POV:**

At least I got a hug and kiss from her.

 **Crystal's POV:**

"Silver and Gold, beware because I will get my revenge… eve if I have to spend my whole trip doing it!" I yelled. They gulped in fear. _Perfect_.

 **I am sorry that I have not posted with a new chapter in a while. I have entered a program for extra high school credits. Please don't kill me… Also, I have other stories you guys can check out, like the Pokespe Survival Challenge. There will be a story with the main characters being Silver and Emerald.**

 **Emerald: Yay, I get to star in a story!**

 **Silver: I feel good…**

 **TheMightyGold, signing out. And no, I'm not dead!**


	5. Request Info

**Skip 2 days ahead. Would you like to either**

Black get Ruby and Sapphire together

what happens to Crystal or Gold

how Red, Green, Emerald, Pearl, ad Diamond escape secret agents planning to capture them.

 **It's up to you, the viewer! But, the rules are first person that responds will get their request. And I will know who was first…**


	6. Chapter 5: Plan to get Ruby to Confess

**Plan A, phase 1: Luring Sapphire and Ruby**

 **Black's POV:**

I held out my camera and gave it to Silver, although he had a bothered look on his face. "Why am I here?" he asked. I chuckled. "Because Silver, 1. The fans requested it and 2. I'm getting paid to do this." Silver's eyes widened at reason number two.

TheMightyGold: don't worry Silver, your homeboy got ya' covered.

Silver nodded his head. He mumbled something about "it better be worth the money."

I don't blame him though; I work extra for Miss Prez.

"The plan to this is to lure Sapphire and Ruby in a crisis situation. Nobody is there to help, and we are going to make sure they can't save themselves. They have to confess before they die. If they don't, we save them, and we move on to plan B."

I saw Red and Emerald pass by walking very fast with silly disguises. I yelled their names, but they simply ran away. That's when I saw two men in black running after them. That's weird.

Silver said he was going to make the rails of the boat loose in the back were nobody is. I had the hardest mission of all: get Sapphire and Ruby.

I put my secret camera under my hat, so she wouldn't get suspicious. "Hi Sapphire," I said nervously. "Sup Black, so what's wrong?" I thought of something quick. "Ruby said he wants to tell you something." I said. Sapphire eyes widened a little. I told her it was really important. "K, well tell him I'll be there…" phase 1 complete. This was easier than I thought. Her feelings must be deep.

 **Silver's POV:**

I just got done "fixing" the rails for the plan. I sat down and drank some lemonade, when Soul and Crystal appeared. I hid behind a lawn chair far from them to where they can't see me. "So, what were you talking about Silver?" Crystal said. They must be having girl talk. "Silver can be a real party pooper sometimes." I rolled my eyes at the comment. "But all you need to do is hang out with him to get to know him better. I hung out with him at first because he seemed lonely. But now, I kinda got a crush on him…" I blushed at what she said. "One top of that, he's cute and handsome." This was my time to leave. She saw me as I walked to the side door. "Hey Silver come check this out!" she yelled. Soul ran to the rail. _No…_

I caught her just in time before she would break the rail. I hugged her on accident to stop her. She blushed and smiled. "Silver, this is odd. You don't usually hug anyone accept Blue." I grabbed her hand and ran to the door.

 **Black's POV:**

Now that I got Ruby and Sapphire, Ruby off camera, we can go to faze two. This is where the real battle begins…

 **I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while, but I have been very busy lately. I know I do this a bunch of times, but forgive me. Please don't hate me for not posting. I will keep finding ways to earn free time and post for your entertainment. Thank you, and shout out to Det2x for the amazing stories, keep up the great work!**

 **TheMightyGold, signing out!**


	7. Chapter 6: Phase 2

_**Dear readers, fans, people that hate me for not posting, and strangers. I have not written a story in a while, and although I have said sorry a bunch of times for not frequently posting I have decided to inform you guys that I will not be posting as much, but I will try to find my free time, which is on the weekends. I might post every week, I might post every other week. But please be aware I am very busy in high school, and that I have a lot of work to do, me being in the faster paced classes. So now I am here with this chapter for A Pokespe Vacation, with the continued request of Frantic Shipping.**_

 _ **Black: "You better, cause' I want to see how this ends!"**_

 _ **Red: "And I thought you said u would post more frequently"**_

 _ **Gold: "LIAR!"**_

 _ **Silver: "Pathetic…"**_

 _ **TheMightyGold: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just stop hating me!**_

 _ **P.S. If you forgot some of what happened, please reread the previous chapters before coming here.**_

 **Phase Two: Getting the Goods**

 **Black's POV:**

"I need your tracking device Miss Blue," I said politely. Blue raised her eyebrow as to wondering what I'm doing. "What are you doing?" She asked. I knew I could trust her with stuff like this. "I'm getting Ruby and Sapphire to confess to each oth-"A finger was slapped on my lips. "Say no more, because I'm in!" I shrugged and told her to watch the video.

 **Silver's POV:**

I grabbed Soul by then hand and walked out the door. "You never saw

A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G!

Got that?"

Soul was confused. She gave me a slight smile. "Ok, Silvy", then hugged my arm tight. What is this that I'm feeling? Is this… what being tortured feels like? "Silvy, it's called love." Can she read my mind!? "Sometimes when you're in deep thought, I can."

"…"

"…"

"…"

 **Blue's POV:**

"SAY WHAT NOW!?" I screamed at Red on the phone. Black looked at my pokegear to find that Red was on a deserted island. "We are trying to find to find a way out, but we can't cause if we fly, our Pokémon might get tired and we might not find the ship before that happens." Red said in panic. That's why Ruby and Sapphire said that they would do something. Like Surf."

 **Black's POV:**

My eyes widened. This was bad. If they get caught in that storm, they might not come out alive… We have to save them!

 **Silver's POV:**

They were gone. I saw Sapphire and Ruby jump of the rail and into the water with their Milotic and Wailord. I followed with my Honchrow to see where they were headed. Behind me, Black and Yellow (HAHAHAHAHA, and where did she come from?) were flying on Braivary, while Blue somehow had Green's Pidgeot.

 **Red's POV:**

We saw the monsters tie up Ruby and Sapphire as well as the others that were caught. To be honest, I was the first one.

 **Black's POV:**

It looked as if Sapphire was crying, and Ruby was talking to her.

 **Ruby's POV:**

I looked at Sapphire who was crying her but off…

"Uh, hey Sapph, I want to tell you something.

The 'monsters' looked at me. "Make it quick so we can kill you."

These stupid idiots are really pissin' me off.

 _I know right? OH by the way, you should probably confess to her._

Right, I must. Oh, and thanks for everything inner voice.

 _No problem FAM._

I turned back to Sapphire. "Sapph, I know I've probably hurt you for a really long time, and that I have been stubborn. But just to let you know, I remembered the confession. And…

 _I love you too._


	8. Chapter 7: The End part 1

**Chapter 7: The End part 1**

 **The Mighty Gold:** OK, I know I made a promise for 2016, just untie my hands so I can actually type!

 **Pearl:** U better, cuz I'm sick and tired of waiting for this finale!

 **Black:** and I wanna see Ruby and Sapphire kiss!

 **Silver** : I want my paycheck asshole!

 **Emerald:** I like turtles!

 **Black's POV:**

I could not believe my eyes. Ruby and Sapphire had finally done it; they finally had their first kiss. "Finally, my mission is complete!" Emerald glared at me intensely. "Oh right, we still have to save you guys. My bad." Those monsters all laughed. By the way, I did some research. They are the Pokewaka Clan, who wear the masks of various Pokémon. They are known for kidnapping to sacrifice. "Hey! Let my friends go!" They all laughed until their chief showed up behind them. "We will let them go, only if you beat us in a Pokémon battle. If you lose, we will take all of your girls for ourselves, and sacrifice you men. Do you accept? Red looked at him crazy. "No way in heck am I going to let you take them!" After that, he was put to sleep by some kind of special drink they gave him. I was done. "Go, Emboar!" The chief sent out his Pokémon. It was a Hydreigon. This looks bad. "Use Flamethrower!" I yelled. Hydreigon dodged it with ease. It shot a dragon pulse and my Emboar fainted. It was all over…

 **Green's POV:**

After Black's battle, I noticed something in the distance. It's Blue, and she's on… How in the hell did she get my Pidgeot!?

 **Black's POV:**

Just in time. Blue came and took out most of the people, while Yellow untied everybody. "Perfect timing, if I do say so myself." Blue bragged. The chief was in shock. How could this be!? How did this…."

That's when something unexpected happened.

 **Ruby's POV:**

Sapphire had already passed out after our kiss, and I was just on the same path as her. The storm came, and brought a hurricane too. This was bad.

 **Silver's POV:**

As the hurricane started to wipe out the whole island, everybody flew out. I was on Honchcrow with Soul, Green was with Blue on Pidgeot, Yellow was with Red on Areodactyl (man my spelling is off), and Black was with Emerald, Diamond and Pearl on Braviary. Wait… where is Ruby and Sapphire!? "Guys we forgot Ruby and Sapphire!"

 **Black's POV:**

Oh crap. WE FORGOT RUBY AND SAPPHIRE! "I'm going back in! Pearl, Diamond and Emerald, hop on Green's Pidgeot and Silver's Honchcrow." Pearl looked at me crazy. "ARE YOU NUTS!?It's too dangerous to go by yourself!" I let them off. "It's a risk I'll have to take!"

My Braviary lit up like fire. "Brave Bird into the Hurricane!" And just like that, we were gone.

1 hour later: they arrived to the ship…

 **Diamond's POV:**

"We haven't seen them in an hour. Do you think they are alright sempai?" I looked Red in the eyes. He had a sign of hopelessness. That's when I heard some wet footsteps. I couldn't believe it.

 **Black's POV:**

I had to take a breather. I just went through one of the most life threatening situations yet. White instantly ran to me and hugged me. "Me Platinum, Gold, and Crystal were worried about you guys!" I just remembered those four wasn't with us when we went to the island. Good because then White would probably be kicking my ass right now.

I'm just glad to be back and alive.


	9. To All My Readers and Fans

To All of My Readers and Fans:

Some of you may be wondering will I ever continue making Pokespe fanfictions. Some of u doesn't care anymore. I understand, I haven't been active in the longest, mostly because of school and extra credit courses. That's first priority. I just want you guys to know that. Now it is time to talk about some things.

First off, I will no longer be doing Pokespe fanfictions. I am truly sorry for you guys expecting more, but I just can't think of any ideas for more Pokespe stories. Unless Japan comes out with some kind of amazing Pokespe TV series, I don't have anything. I am sorry.

I was going to do Undertale, but I'm not a fan of pairing goats with skeletons, and a fish with some kind of dino-lizard thing. I'm still a fan of the game though!

Lastly I will be introducing the soon to be next big thing….

Some of you may have heard of Mega Man, and all the new series they had in the past. Well the creator of him is introducing the next generation of Mega Man! The series is called Mighty No. 9, and I am a HUGE fan of this game. It's basically like Mega Man, but with a better story to tell (in my opinion) compared to the first Mega Man and its remake Mega Man Powered Up. Nothing wrong with it, I just like it better. And it is PERFECT for people in the future who want to make fanfics of this. I've seen very little fanfics of this game, and the world needs more entertainment and love from a game like this! So I have taken it upon myself to do this. Remember! I am only a fan and don't own any of this and am not trying to force you to play the game.

For people who do love the series don't forget to look out for the animated series coming out this year of 2016 (hopefully).

That is all. TheMightyGold, signing out…


End file.
